Of stars and paintings
by Ana Syringa
Summary: "Harley had discovered the truth about the Godspeed shortly before Amy s awakening." Canon divergence. Set in AtU. Spoilers fot SoE. Amy/Harley. Translation of my story "Hviezdy maľované smútkom".


_A/N: There´s gonna be mistakes, but English is not my native language, so I´m just satisfied over the fact that I managed to translate it somehow. If you find any mistakes, please, let me know. Thanks!_

**Of stars and paintings**

Harley had discovered the truth about the Godspeed shortly before Amy´s awakening

He wandered around record office, searched the floppys and wasted his time. Sometimes he was tired of everything. Sometimes he wanted to take a break from everything, even drawing and painting. His muse let him be. Hwever, Doc didn´t like the idea of letting him be – he tried to find Harley and make him swallow those stupid pills.

So Harley went to the record office trying to be invisible and completely silent.

About three minutes later, after Harley comfortably sat in the room, Doc stepped in, his face worried. Harley blood ran cold. He was ready to disappear once again, nut then he noticed something. Doc wasn´t finding him when he came to the room, but Orion.

Both men sat behind the table. They shot an identical pair of concerned looks at each other.

„Speak," Orion muttered.

„I had to druh Eldest. Again," answered Doc.

Harley choked. _What?!_

Orion narrowed his eyes. „What was it this time?"

_Wait a second, _Harley thought, _it already happened before?_

„Godspeed. Engines are breaking and the ship isn´t going to hold together for much longer. How could it? It was constructed for three hundred years in outer space, not five hundred."

So they´re really late. Two hundred years late. So that´s why family trees no longer exist after the plague. That´s the reason for all the chaos on the ship. Harley felt sick.

„Senile old coot," Orion spat.

Doc grinned. „I know. He was considering poisoning us. Like rats. I changed his mind, fortunately. But then he completely lost it. I guess he wanted to be our personal messiah and land the ship."

Harley snorted. Land where? In the middle of nowhere?

„Doesn´t he know that Sol-Earth people would kill us once we wouldn´t be useful for them?" Orion snapped. „Why am I even surprised?"

„Eldest has to die."

Orion looked amused, as if Doc couldn´t state more obvioud truth. „I´ll give him a lesson first. If I showed him what Sol-Earth people are capable of, he would change his mind."

Orion paused. Doc glanced at him curiously and smiled.

Harley leaned closer and eagerly waited for their next words while he was hiding behind the cabined. If they found him, he would pay for it. He knew that for sure.

„And if it doesn´t work the right way?" Doc asked hesitantly, as if he had doubts about the answer of his own question.

„If it doesn´t work the right way, let´s say, an accident happens and Elder will take his place."

„But Elder is just a child!" objected Doc.

„And that´s the point. He doesn´t know we´ve already arrived. It should stay that way."

Harley gasped. He couldn´t believe his ears. He pinched his hand just to make sure it´s not some kind of sick deam, but he didn´t wake up. He just sat here paralyzed in his own mind and thought of Kayleigh. If she knew they were already here...

_...it would be even harder for her, _Harley andwered his own silent question. Kayleigh wasn´t the person made for metal walls and solar lamp. If she knew they were so close to new home, but had no chance of going there, she would be hurt even more.

„_I wanna go away," Kayleigh sobbed while looking at the pond._

„_Come on. Fifty-two years. We´ll hold on. We have great friends, we have our deams. We have each other," Harley said in a dreamy voice._

_Kayleigh´s look was cold as ice. Her cheeks were red from an anger. But why is she angry? What did he say? He flinched. He wasn´t used to looks like that._

„_Really?" she shook her head. „And you think I can live my life with a couple of insane people? But that´s not enough for me."_

_Her words hurt more than he expected. They cut into his heart like sharp splinters of shattered stars._

_He looked away and said nothing._

Doc frowned. „You really expect Elder to lead the Godspeed? You really think he can manage it?"

„He´s going to have an old doctor to give him advices, isn´t he?"

Doc kept silent.

„Who else could possibly take Eldest´s place? I doubt you´ll have a time for cloning another Elder. You´ll just have to be satisfied with the one we already have."

„And what about you?"

Orion quirked his eyebrows. „What about me? I´m just a recorder."

„Now, maybe. But you weren´t always."

An anger flashed in Orion´s brown eyes. „Frex, Doc!" Orion shouted. „I´m dead for the rest of the people here. Eldest thinks I´m dead. Do you have the slightest idea how long did it take me to persuade all of you I´m dead? And now you just walk here and suggest something like that."

Harley blinked. This was getting more and more _ridiculous. _Is there on the ship just _one _thing that isn´t a lie? Probably not.

Doc snorted. „What are you afraid of? Rebellion? Don´t worry. We have those fools undet the contol. Or are you talking about the hospital people. Oh, please! No one will listen to them. Or... are you afraid of responsibilities?"

Orion blinked as if he didn´t believe Doc´s words were real. And he wasn´t alone – Harley statred to doubt his mental health. Well, that was a bit ironic considering he´d lived in a hospital.

„Mind you own business," Orion´s voice was cold and freezing. Harley shivered at the tone.

Doc looked at Orion pleadingly. „Just think about it, okay?"

Orion nodded.

Doc stood up and Harley had to hid behind the shelf, so Doc couldn´t see him.

„Wait, I´ll go too. I have to clear my head and decide what to do now."

Two men, whom Harley saw in drasticly different light, stood up, walked away of the record room and left Harley alone. Thousands of questions and a million of shimmering thoughts, that Harley was reminded of shooting stars that couldn´t reach the ground, were Harley´s constant companions.

Harley had no ground under his feet. And it´ll always remain the same.

It took him hours to decide what to do with the new informations. Should he tell it to someone? But no. Harley decided to bear it alone. Orion and Doc were talking about dark things. He could imagine how much more they knew. If someone got hurt because of him... he just couldn´t jeopardize his friends. And because he decided to bear it alone, he couldn´t stop thinking abou the night in the record room. The night that changed his opinion on the Godspeed.

The next day, when Doc walked into Harley´s room, Harley panicked. His heart was beating fast.

_They know about me, _was his first thoufht. _They know about me and I´m done now. _He didn´want to know, or imagine, what the two of them were capable of considering how easily they talked about Eldest´s murder – like it was just another ordinary thing. He shivered at the look od Doc in his room. What would make a good weapon? Something hard, so when he´ll hit Doc´s head, Doc loses his conciousness.

Doc probably noticed Harley´s nervousness. „Come on, it´s just medication. You have to take it," Doc muttered in amusement and scratched his forehead. He handed Harley a couple of white pills and a glass of water.

Harley let out a long breath. Damn his fea.

Reluctantly, he took Doc´s pills. He made a face and then he pretended to swallow them.

However, Doc was satisfied. He didn´t notice a thing. He said some awkward comment about Harley´s unwillingness to take medication, but Harley ignored him.

After he finally left Harley alone, Harles spat the pills, that were stuck under his tongue, out of his mouth and washed them down the washbasin with a flow of a fresh water. He´s not going to let Doc control him.

Later that day, Elder knocked at the door of Harley´s room and enterd in. Harley was painting the sunset of Sol-Eartn.

„Eldest has stars in the Grat room," Elder told Harley.

Harley jerked as if Elder´s words burned him. He held his breath. He´s never seen the stars before. The ones Kayleigh took her life because of.

„I wanna se them," he blurted.

He half-expected Elder to say: _No, only Eldest and I can enter the Great room._

Harley bit in his tongue, so he wouldn´t say: _Orion too. Orion is the Elder before you. You know, the one you thought was dead, but it´s not true. He´s very much alive._

But instead all of the things he could have said, Elder replied: „Don´t bother, mate. They´re fake. Just hundreds of little light bulbs. Not real."

Harley´s hope burst like a bubble. Maybe it´s better not to have any stars. One look at the stars could be more hurtful than aby physical wound. Because Harley could never have them.

„Why would Eldest keep false stars in the Great room?" Harley wondered. Why would Elder tell Harley about the stars if he knew they were false? If he knew how much Harley desires them? Does he try to laugh at him? Like Kayleigh?

„No idea," Elder sighed while shaking his head, his eyes apologetic.

Then he looked at Harley´s unfinished painting. It reveled in colours. The sky was deep in shades of blue, blue-yellow, pink and orange. Clouds had a violet tone and hills were solid green.

After a moment of silence, Harley raised an eyebrow.

„I´m speechless. Wow," Elder smiled. „You have to show me how you paint so realistically someday."

Harley nodded accepting Elder´s compliment and continued painting. There were still some deails to paint. He dipped his brush to bright yellow colour and softly painted a few lines on hills until he lost himself in colourful vortex.

Painting made him happy.

Harley´s blood ran cold.

Two weeks of relative peace. Two weeks of unsuspecting passive Doc and Orion. Two weeks of Elder complaining about Eldest. Two weeks of painting and solitude.

Harley had painted less before Kayleigh´s death and he had been meeting with the rest of hospital more often. He remembered the time when Barie had been Harley´s best friend and had had his eyes only for Victria. And Selene, who had loved singing like Harley liked painting. Kayleigh and Victria, two best friends. And then Elder joined them and the crew had been finally complete.

Harley didn´t like thinking about it, it hurt him too much. However on the other side, he could put all of his sadness into his drawings and paintings.

Sometimes Harley used to lie down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He had pictured stars, and pretended they´ve already landed on Centauri-Eartg. When Kayleigh died, he stopped with it.

But now, subconsciously, he started daydreaming again. Two weeks since he learned that Centauri-Earth is just a step away. The idea of an apple-pie life on blue-green planet with two suns was appealing.

Two weeks until Orion fulfil oneself.

„There is one other level," Elder told him that night. He looked a little pale. „Frozen Sol-Earth people are there."

_I know, _Harley thought, _I´ve heard Orion and Doc._

He nodded giving Elder a sign to go on.

„Someone melted one Sol-Earth girl. Amy."

Harley shivered. Suddenly he remembered Orion´s voice from two weeks ago: _If I showed him what Sol-Earth people are capable of, he would change his mind._

So _that´s _what Orion had meant.

„She´s sleeping in hospital now, but I guess I´ll check up on her, if she needs something... in case she wakes up," Elder babbled.

„But who would unplug Sol-Earth people?" Harley asked in a hollow voice. Which one of them it was? Doc or Orion?

Elder shuddered.

Harley envied his sweet ignorance.

There was something about the girl that Harley couldn´t quite put a finger on it. It wasn´t her appearance. Harley didn´t care about things like that. Even if she had violet hair and red eyes, she would be no less human. No. It was the way of her looking at the people.

She looked at people with curiousity and wonder. She was looking at their little metal word as if she has never seen it before.

And then she started to speak about Sol-Earth.

Sky made of many colours, wayfaring sun and three thousand stars gleaming in the dark. She mentioned a Moon too, which was once a circle, another time just a crescent. It was silver and during the full moon the darkness was no longer dark. And then she spoke of the shooting stars, of rain and wind, of warm sun rays, of fresh smell of the grass and of everything the people of Godspeed had never known.

Her eyes were glittering. Her mind was no longer on hospital, but on Sol-Earth. Her voice mirrored the sadness, but she remembered Sol-Earth with a smile on lips. Then she looked at still clouds painted on walls and the fire in her eyes died and her smile slipped down.

Harley dipped his brush to the oil colours and sprinkled the clear white canvas with it. Amy sat patiently in front of the window, she was smiling. Harley observed her for a moment, but not because he wanted to decide which colour he should use. He simply liked to look at her. He used vibrant colours, which Harley, as an artist, loved the most. Then he looked away from Amy to colour range and started painting.

Amy´s curls were full of energy. It was a big challenge for Harley. His eyes flickered from Amy to range and vice versa. The more he painted, the better the painting looked. He dipped the thinnest brush to yellow colour and painted the highlights on Amy´s ginger curls.

„I painted a coral fish a week ago," Harley stated thoughtfully. „I used the same colours!"

„If I wasn´t a freak, you wouldn´t have to bother yourself with things like painting my portrait."

Suddenly he stopped. He looked at Amy – really looked. He frowned and gazed at her carefully.

„Don´t talk about yourself like that."

She shuddered. „Why not?"

„Because it´s not true. Maybe you don´t comform, but that´s not necessarily a bad thing. You´re not a freak, Amy. I think you´re beautiful."

_Please, don´t let her believe she´s a freak, _he thought.

However, the answer he got was the last thing he expected. „Then you stop talking about yourself like you´re mad. Truthfully? You´re the sanest person on this sick spaceship."

Surprised, his face broke into a large smile. „A bit weird standard for sanity."

„Define the sanity."

He smiled. „Define the insanity."

„Impossible."

„Then you know," Harley winked at Amy, „what I´m talking about."

„Er," Amy´s laugh reminded Harley of gurgling water. „Not really."

„I´m talking about why it is importanto to paint your curls the right way," Harley said, his voice relaxed. He carried on with his painting, but he didn´t leave the reality like he usually used to. He heard Amy´s amused sigh. A few next movements with his brush – this time he used dark auburn colour for the shadows – and Amy´s hair on canvas perfectly mirrored the model.

Harley was satisfied with himself beyond measure.

„The hair is complete," Harley announced. „You can come and see, if you want."

Amy nodded and shuddered. It took three fluent steps to get in front of Harley and look behind his shoulder right at the canvas. Harley heard her caught breath. She stayed silend for a brief moment.

With a shadow of worries, he expectantly looked into her eyes trying to read something from her shocked face. It wasn´t necessary to mention he failed completely.

„The hair is amazing," she managed to say while still admiring Harley´s artwork.

„I know," Harley agreed.

But he wasn´t looking at the portrait. He was looking at Amy.

And he meant it.

Amy rewarded him with a short smile. She returned on the chait in fromt of the window and Harley went on with his painting. This time it was eyes. It didn´t take him long, but nobody can acuse him of tacky work.

The next moment, Harley found himself mixing colours for Amy´s complexion. A little pale, a little pink and the colour of Amy´s cheeks resembled with the colour of a peach. After that, it took a little of brown colour to paint freckles on Amy´s face.

„How long have you been an artist?" he could hear her genuine interest in Amy´s voice.

„Ever since I was a little boy. I remember drawing pictures to mud."

Now he was mixing ping and red – Amy´s lips. He tried really heard not to stare.

„I had had a classmate who could draw on Sol-Earth. But in comparison with your talent..."

„No talent. I just know how to observe and put it in the picture."

„You say it like it´s completely ordinary thing," Amy shook her head in bemusement.

„It is for me." He paused, then, „What would you like for background?"

Her face lighted up. „Centauri-Earth. Two suns and everything. Because I don´t wanna forget why I chose this three hundred years long yourney."

Harley´s heart broke a little as he saw the spark of hope in Amy´s eyes. She still thought that all she needed to do is to wait fifty years and the sne would have the planet.

This was the first time Harley saw Kayleigh in Amy. Born for endless sky and real stars, not a metal cage. The difference between them was heartbreaking. Where Kayleigh could only imagine what she had missed, Amy had a clear idea. Kayleigh had never known Sol-Earth or Centauri-Earth. She had never known anything except for life on this damned spaseship. But Amy knew. She lived on an actual planet and she lost it.

And she still has no idea what is waiting for her behind the corner.

What if he told her?

This thought appeared out of thin air and Harley rejected it instantly. The only thing it would do would be hurting Amy. But the idea of telling her was so appealing, sweet... and painful at the same time.

_At least, she can have her hope. What is she going to have if I tell her how close we actually are to Centauri-Earth but never land?_

The decision he had to make was easier now.

Harley looked sadly at the picture and continued to paint a blue sky and two suns. They glowed, but didn´t take Amy´s beauty away. Lastly, he painted some details and then he stared at his own work of art as if he looked for the mistakes.

„It´s finished," he informed Amy after painting the last detail and moved the canvas in Amy´s direction, so Amy could see the result.

„Thank you," she whispered. „It´s beautiful."

Harley smiled.

Elder has seen the stars. He´s seen them and didn´t even bother to tell Harley. Harley felt aggrieved, like he didn´t belong anywhere. Like he didn´t belong with Amy and Elder. Both of them have seen the stars so why not start a little private club with all people who have seen the stars, right?

Harley knew it wasn´t fair to think like that, but he just couldn´t help himself. He _desired _to see the stars.

_I wonder if he saw a planet too, _Harley thought. Probably not, because Elder is not the type that would just sit here like nothing happened.

When Harley realized that another person has been unplugged, it was like a kick in his guts. Orion, you sick bastard!

„What would you sacrifice for getting to Centauri-Earth immediately, right now in this moment?" Harley asked.

She didn´t hesitate. „Anything."

Harley had seen her before he heard her.

She lied on the ground, kicked around herself, tried to defend herself. There was a desperation in her teary glance. And Luhe, that idiot asshole, was the one who pushed her to the ground. For a brief moment Harley´s heart stopped.

He found himself in his own memories of Selene and Luthor´s headless sculpture for a second.

However he didn´t think of Kayleigh. He focused on Amy, who needed Harley´s help.

He clenched his painting easel and hit Luthor. The easel broke in a few parts, but Luthor was a bit hurt.

Harley gritted his teeth. If it wasn´t urgent, he´d rip his balls off.

Harley turned all the anger against Luthe – that bastard who dared to hurt Amy. His fist hit Luthor´s jaw hard. At the same moment Harley felt dull pain against his cheek. Of course, Luthe isn´t goint go give up without fighting.

Harley´s hits were stronger and harder, he ignored the pain caused by Luthor´s counterattack. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Harley put all of his power into the last hit.

Luthe lost his balance and fell on the ground. Harley was surprised, but he didn´t waste a single second. He grabbed Amy´s soft hand and started running.

„Run, run, quickly," he muttered. He looked around just to make sure Luthor is still in a safe distance. After another anxious moment they finally reached the lift and cut off Luthor´s way. Harley let out a deep breath.

Amy took a shaky breath. „Thank you." Even her voice was shivering.

Harley clenched his hands.

„Thank you for saving me," she repeated.

He forced himself to comforting smile. „No problem, Little Fish. The pervert had no right to touch you!" Much less to try to rape her.

„Harley?"

„Mmm?"

„Why were all of them like a horny herd but you and Elder stayed unaffected by rut?"

„Maybe it´s the pills."

„Oh. I see."

He locked the thirteenth chamber in his heart and thew the key into the void. He didn´t feel like talking about Kayleigh. Especially not with Amy

„Forget about it. It shouldn´t have happened to someone as gorgeous as you."

Amy gave him a thankful smile. That smile was more beautiful that all the stars Harley had managed to see through the cryochamber a few days ago.

Harley couldn´t bear Amy´s suffering anymore. More and more Sol-Earth people were melted. One of them, a woman, survived, but people still die. Amy´s parents were still frozen and Amy is getting more and more worried about them. The more Amy suffers, the hader is it for Harley pretend he knows nothing about the lies of the Godspees.

„It could be my Dad," Amy whispered one night when some colonel was murdered. Harley didn´t remember his name.

_What would she do if she discovered the truth? _Harley wondered. _If she discovered I knew all along? Would she hate me for lying to her? Could she possibly understand and forgive me?_

„I know, Little Fish," he hugged her. „We´re gonna guard cryochambers all day and all night long. We´re gonna make sure your parents are alright."

„But what if the killer murders you too?"

„He won´t. He obviously wants to kill Sol-Earth people, not us. Maybe he´s afraid of then, I really don´t know," Harley sighed.

He speculated about Orion´s plan every night, but he didn´t understand it completely. Maybe he wanted the revenge...

Or he was afraid. He felt endangered. Pathetic coward. He killed all the people instead of facing problems.

Harley blinked.

_I´m doing the exactly same thing. _The thought flew through him like a lightning and it hurt him more than Harley expected. If he doesn´t do anything to stop the murders, he´s no better than Orion. It´s like Harley killed them himself.

His breath caught.

„Amy, I have something to tell you." He swallowe.

Amy frowned. „What´s going on, Harley?"

„I think I know who´s the killer."

As he expected, Amy froze. Her breath caught too and she started to shake her head as if she had a touble believing him. She blinked trying to understand the situation.

There was no way of getting out of it.

„I think," Harley continued in a low voice. He wondered if Amy could hear him, „the killer is either Orion or Doc."

Amy gasped. „Orion? But it doesn´t make any sense!"

He would be glad to agree with Amy but he knew it was not quite true. „But it does."

„How do you know?"

Harley hesitated. In the end, he made the right choice. Better late than never. „I overheard Orion and Doc about three weeks ago."

„I was still frozen," Amy thought aloud.

„Yes," he assented. „You should know something."

„Like what?"

„Like the fact that the Godspeed has already arrived. The Centauri-Earth is so close..."

Amy shook her head. „You´re lying," she hissed at Harley.

„I´m not. Orion knows it, Doc knows it and Eldest knows it too. And the Godspeed it breaking. It won´t hold in one piece for a long time, they said. The don´t want us to land on Centauri-Earth, don´t know why. I think Orion went insane – he thinks the frozen Sol-Earth people are some kind of danger to us," he blurted. „He mentioned something, but I had no idea he would unplug you."

„So you knew all along, _all about it _and still did nothing to stop it?" Amy glared at Harley.

„I tried to protect them. And the rest of this idiotic ship too," he snapped. „I still fell asleep on one of my watches and len Orion kill again."

„I can´t believe you," she barked at him. „You know the solution and tell nothing? Wow, I really didn´t expect it. Especially not you."

„If they learn about it, we´re dead," Harley reasoned.

„Still better than this life."

Harley´s eyes went wide. „You can´t be serious," he croaked out whike shaking his head. „No, not you."

„Then why do I live?" Amy´s voice was weaker than a dying flame.

„You still have me and Elder. And down in the cryochambers, there are your parents. And if we landed somehow, you´d have the frexing _planet!"_

_And this is the moment she tells me I´m not enough, _Harley flinched at the thought and violently pushed it to the deepest corner of his mind.

Amy nodded hesitantly. „Alright. We´ll tell Elder. And then we´ll have to do something about Eldest and Orion," she said slowly.

Harley pulled her into a hug. „And Doc," Harley remimded her. „It´s going to be hard as frex."

„We´ll manage somehow."

„I hope so."

„And Harley?"

„Mmm?"

Her eyes shone. „You gave me hope."

And then, no one quite knew how, the hug grew into a kiss. Her fluff-like soft lips rubbed against Harley´s lips which immediately grew into the sweetest smile. Amy´s hands were tangled in Harley´s dark hair – his fringe was still sprinkled in violet colour. He stroked her red cheek and when they broke apart, they were smiling so wide it almost hurt. The identical glimmer danced in their eyes.

They needed no words – both of them just knew.

„I´ll give you a planet too," he said after a long while of comforting silence. „What wouldn´t I do for you?" he laughed.

Amy laughed too.

The sahows moved. Both, Amy and Harley, flinched as a silhouette stepped out of shadows. When rays of solar lamp touched the man, the first thing Harley noticed was spider-like scar behind his ear.

His heart stopped.

„Isn´t that touching," he smiled almost kindly. Despite his smile, his eyes looked very sad.

„You," Amy snapped.

„Me," Orion agreed. „And now I´m very sorry, but I have to stop your little party."

Harley shook his head. „You just hope so." He had to fight with Luthor. He has no problem with having another fight. Nobody is going to hurt his Amy.

His fist hit Orion´s chin, whereupon Orion groaned angrily. Amy shouted – her voice full of a panic – but not Orion, nor Harley noticed her. In the long run, one well-directed Orion´s strike threw Harley against the table.

His head hit the sharp corner and even though he tried to stay conscious, his world started to wiggle and twist and Harley knew no more. The last thing he remembered was Amy´s voice shouting his name.

Harley felt cold when he woke up and the first thig he saw was the light of a million little suns so far away of the Godspeed.

Suddenly he realized where he was. The space door for dead bodies and junk. The transfer chamber.

Orion dialed something on the display behund the glass.

„Oh," he smiled, „you´re awake. That´s brilliant. It would be shame if you missed your big moment."

„What the... Amy!" he screamed.

„Ah, yes."

„What have you done to Amy?" he pounded his hand against the glass.

„Calm down," Orion rolled his eyes. „I didn´t kill her."

Harley blinked. „How do I know you´re not lying?"

Orion narrowed his eyes. „Do I really look like I need to lie to you? Especially now?"

„You lied to the whole ship. Years."

„No denying there. But it was for everyone´s sake," he defended himself.

_You´re insane, _Harley thought. He was disgusted.

He was afraid to ask, but he asked anyway. „So what did you do to her?" he spoke carefully, he was concerned about the answer, but the anxious uncertainty was too heavy to bear.

„A certain dose of phydus – slightly smaller than death dose – paralyzes the brain and ereases memories of last few hours," Orion patiently explained. „She´s lucky you told her today, she doesn´t have to day. But you, on the other hand..." he tsked.

„So why?" Harley asked through his gritted teeth.

Orion ignored his question. „I´ll give you a minute to say goodbye to your precious friend. And then you´ll joun the stars you love." Orion typed something to display once again.

Harley looked at his part of display. If he´ll manage to guess the code...

He typed some random numbers, but, as he expected, it didn´t work. Nothing happened.

„Harley!" he heard Elder´s voice. Orione was already gone.

_I wish Amy would be here with me, _he though dejectedly.

He typed some random numbers again – it was a blind shot. But maybe if he was lucky enough... or if he had more time...

„Harley, don´t!" Elder´s palm hit the glass.

Harley smiled sadly at his best friend accepting the oncoming fate. It was ironic – when he finally found someone to live for, he has to die.

He closed his eyes. There was another face in his mind. The one with hair that looked like sunset, with eyes like fresh grass and lips sweeter than the most delicious chocolate in the whole universe. His heart missed a beat.

And then, the space door opened and Harley swam in the space like a koi fish in a pond. He caught a matte sight of blue-green blot and two glamurous orbs, stars painted by sadness, that reminded of Amy´s eyes.

She gave him hope.

_A/N: So what do you think? Liked it? Hated it? Just let me know in reviews and I´ll love you for eternity! :)_


End file.
